You
by Zipora Tsuki
Summary: SMxFF9 one shot. What do you do when you love your best friend, but your best friend is in love with another? Zidane x Usagi x Kuja


ZT: Hiya everyone! I was looking at my most recent reviews for Of Silver Crystals and Feathers when one particular review caught my eye. I've never done a love triangle before, but I think attempting one between Kuja, Zidane, and Serenity might be a little fun, so I'm gonna take a shot at it. I don't own Sailor Moon or FF9, enjoy!

You

672 nights. That's how many nights in a row I have sat at this exact table at this exact bar. Perhaps it's because I goof off most the time. Maybe it's because I'm always here. Maybe it's because you always knew me as a close friend. Or maybe it's because when we first met, you were still mourning the loss of your lover. Whichever it was, you never saw that I can never take my eyes off you.

When you first came to us, I was still blindly in love with the Queen, and she with me. Back then love seemed to be the only thing that mattered, and although it crossed our minds early on, we never thought that our status in society would pull us apart. We especially never imagined that we would both agree with society about it.

I begin to sigh but stop myself, but not before it catches your attention. I quickly look down at my drink, years of acting enabling me to put on a face that hides my true feelings. At the moment, I decide that since I'm looking at a rather strong beverage, I should look like I wanna down it in one gulp.

I hear the clack of boots and I know it's you walking over to my table. Suddenly I see pale white hands with perfectly manicured nails (How you managed to keep your delicate hands so flawless working for Tantalus is beyond me) enter my view. "If you even _think_ about downing that then buying another, I'm gonna ring your neck," your silvery voice said, a bit serious and more playful.

I smirk and look up at you. It's hard not to get lost in those blue orbs of yours right away; they pull you in with their sparkling exterior, and then engulf you with the wisdom hidden underneath. The first time I looked into those eyes was when I realized how I felt about you.

It was four years ago. The boss had just brought you in, sopping wet from wandering in the rain, with mud soiled blond hair in that odd fashion that looked both childish and fitting for you at the same time. You had on a colorful, short skirted outfit, and at first I thought you might have been walking the streets instead of wandering them when he stumbled upon you, I thought you were already one of us. But then you looked up and I literally took a step back. There is a particular name for those of us who survive using questionable methods: Children of the Underworld. Sometimes we're ratty looking and are in desperate need of a bath. Other times we look like the kids next door. Some of us could even pull off the high class look if we wanted. But there is always a telltale sign of who we are. We always have a hunger in our eyes; we always yearn for something. That is the yearning that pushes us forward, makes us do the things we do despite our morale telling us otherwise. You didn't have those eyes. They didn't sparkle at the time like they do now, but at the same time, you weren't looking for anything either. Your eyes spoke volumes about your life and the hardships and losses you faced, but also the many victories, all the time managing to keep your virtue and still holding onto the one thing that very few of us Children of the Underworld can even comprehend: Hope. I had never seen anyone with such eyes, not even the Queen whose eyes I could also get lost in.

I suddenly realize that you are still staring at me and I grin, despite the fact that I can feel myself wanting to blush. Thinking quickly, I down my drink, the liquid burning as it slides down my throat. You buy my antics as a challenge that was prolonged by a staring contest and smack my head playfully before the door to the bar opens. Your eyes light up as you run towards the door in excitement, wrapping your arms around the newcomer who meets you here every night.

It is none other than my "Older brother". How he managed to survive the Iifa tree is beyond me when even I had barely made it out alive, but he had returned two years ago. At first everyone was certain that he was up to no good again and planned to kill him…but you stood in the way. Your silvery voice always full of compassion and hope reached out to everyone as your eyes full of wisdom beyond your years made them believe what you said was true. I don't believe anyone else would have been able to save Kuja's life that day, but you managed it. Maybe it has to do with your past as a warrior that you were able to get through to them. Maybe it was because they could see in your eyes that you had suffered just as great of loss and was still able to forgive. Maybe they just looked into your eyes and found that they just couldn't say no to your pleas.

You hung around my brother quite a bit from that day forth. At first I didn't mind, in fact I thought that if anyone could ensure he stayed good at heart, it would be you. But then…things changed. I began to notice that the smile you gave him and the smile you gave me…were two different smiles. While the one you gave me lifted spirits and made me want to smile back, I noticed the one you gave him was the kind that enticed him to touch them, to brush his fingertips against them before tasting them with his own. I couldn't blame him for falling in love with you; you make it so easy for us.

I just didn't expect for you to fall in love back...

I tried to be happy for the both of you, and for awhile I genuinely was. But then as I looked at you two, my mind began to wander to what could have been. My brother is considered a noble in Treno, something that should have made him off limits to the likes of us. But, news had gotten out about your past, and now many know that you are a princess of a fallen nation. It didn't matter if your kingdom was gone, the title "princess" will get you in anywhere.

Do you really belong in that world though? A princess is supposed to be the picture of perfect, and although appearance wise you fit the mould, you and I both know we wouldn't be fooling anyone if we said you were perfect in everything you did. You aren't allowed to sing in the bath for fear you'll break the fragile props. You've been known to trip on air. I still can't figure out where you store all that food you inhale, or how you got such a taste for foods when even Quina says there's no hope in teaching you how to cook. And lets be honest, you're no scholar. Such imperfections would be exploited in that world; you would be forced to face them everyday.

But, in a world of thieves and peasants…none of that matters. Had Kuja never came back, we could have used some of the money I made on my adventures and got our own place. It wouldn't be a palace I can guarantee that, but still I have enough to make sure it would be nice. We could have gone on endless adventures, and gazed at the stars each night. Had he not come I might have been able to express my true feeling for you instead of hiding behind years of acting. I could have asked you to start a family with me. Maybe we would even have a little one by now. I wonder if he would have a tail like me. Or if she would have the same ethereal beauty about her as her mother. I shake my head of such things. No, I shouldn't think of things like that, not about my best friend and lover of my brother!

I hear the door open and I sigh. You're off again to do whatever the two of you do. I turn my head to the door and watch you both leave, giving you a smile as you steal a glance at me. "Have fun Usagi," I say cheerfully. I had my chance to steal you away, but I blew it with my timing; you belong to someone else now.

You give me a smile that makes me want to smile back, "You too Zidane." But as I see your eyes, and get that same enticing feeling your lips give my brother, I can't help but wonder, did I really blow it?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time!


End file.
